Trundle/Strategy
Skill usage * allows to jungle effectively as well as keep a sustained presence in lane. ** has a range of 1000 and allows to heal from enemy minion waves as they die even if you can't last-hit them. * resets the attack timer. Learn to bite right after you attack for a double hit. Remember that it also has a slight range and can be used to lunge towards an enemy. * is good for lowering the physical damage of enemies; try to focus it on enemy physical damage dealers. When facing multiple melee enemies you may want to bite each one every 8 seconds to keep the AD debuff active. ** It can also be used to pop the opposing tank's before using your . * excels at fighting within his zone. Try to draw enemies onto it. ** gives you bonus movement speed so you can drop it out in front to help chase fleeing enemies or speed your escape. ** Since has a wide radius and fairly short cooldown, you can use the move speed it grants to move quickly from pack to pack in the jungle by dropping it in the proper location. ** Spamming will allow you to reach your destination much faster. ** If you are having trouble escaping or chasing champions, can allow to flee or chase very well. * Early game, Trundle can outdamage DPS champions in terms of attack damage. * may not be big enough to block off a lane or a passage in the jungle, but if used effectively, a can make other champions have to walk around it in order to get to you, this can give time to escape or to chase. * can be used defensively or offensively near towers. Defensively place the pillar slightly away from your tower when it is being attacked. The enemy will have to brave the slow, a Trundle bite, and possible tower shot (if they retaliate), just to hit your tower. Offensively place the pillar next to their tower when attacking it and they will have trouble chasing you away without being slowed. * has a large sight radius and is very effective to check the brush and slow any potential sneaky gankers. * A good tactic to keep people on is to plant a on the escaping champion which will then push them backwards if placed correctly, allowing to get in range to attack. * can move any player if placed close to him. However, it cannot cancel any player spell that needs to stay still like , , or even (the position displacement does not cancel it, but the slow can potentially cancel an enemy champion's recall). * should always be used when attacking a tower for the attack speed increase. Place it so that most of the contaminated area is behind you so that you can run away from any champ (reduced CC also) or tower shot. * Use to soften a powerful enemy tank or to create a target for your team to focus fire. * Trundle's ultimate enables him to effectively become a tanky DPS even without building tank items. This combined with inherent CC reduction makes for a DPS champion that is difficult to disable. Build usage * works especially well with and as it will both activate and consume the proc to deal increased damage. This can allow to last hit minions more effectively and take down targets easily. * If you find CC to be a problem, Tenacity items combined with greatly decreases CC effectiveness on . In fact, with the mastery the length of all disables will be reduced to 35%. * To supplement this role, will enhance survivability to help Trundle shrug off damage caused by CC. * A or is useful for as it keeps the enemy on the AoE of . *Getting an is great for due to his high base health. * Building as a tank with , and will give him high damage and general tankiness. * works well in conjunction with , giving better sustain along with more survivability and cooldown reduction. Jungling * Starting items: , x5 OR * Skill progression: → → * Jungling order: Wolves → Blue Golem (Smite) → Wraiths → Wolves → Red Lizard (Smite) → Golems → Gank* It should be noted however that is very much reliant on specific jungling masteries and runes in order to support that style of play. Jungle should only be taken if conditions are favorable. * is able to solo at level 6 with a and a few s. Care must be taken, as is favorable to help kill but may also alert enemies to your presence. Some mana regen like s or blue buff is advisable and can help speed up the process but might be wasted if taking is not accomplished. * 's strengths in the jungle are his sustain with and his ability to invade the enemy jungle as he can duel most AD champions favorably with his and he easily escape with and . Recommended Items Countering *Avoid battling near minions. If a minion is killed, will regain health due to his . This can sometimes turn a battle to his favor. * excels at fighting inside his AoE. Moving away from the spell's AoE can help you 1v1 him. * can block your way of escape and slow your movement speed. Therefore, it is best to avoid the spell's AoE or use to quickly go over it. *Sources of easily repeated slows, such as or , largely ignore the CC reduction aspect of , as the ability reduces the duration of their slows, not the effectiveness. **Knockbacks/knock-ups are not affected by . Having them available is the next best way to kite Trundle. *Avoid a head-on fight with early-game in most cases. His early-game damage is high, and he can reduce your own ability to retaliate. *If uses his on you, it is best to avoid him and wait until the debuff is over because can melt even the toughest tank, or allow to dive into your team and survive strictly attacking your squishy damage-dealers with the rest of his team helping him even with your best attempts to focus him down. As it is a large part of 's durability which is necessary for him functioning in teamfights, using escapes to avoid letting him take advantage of 's bonuses can leave him much more vulnerable while it is cooling down. Champion spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ImDVrSscUqA Category:Champion strategies